


A Treasure To Behold

by GlossyVoyage



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demisexual Charon, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossyVoyage/pseuds/GlossyVoyage
Summary: Charon and Hermes spend their mutual day (or night?) off lounging by the Styx. Despite Charon's usual disinterest in sex, something changes and the mysterious boatman wants nothing more than to have his beloved treasure in anyway he can.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	A Treasure To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like forever since I've actually finished writing something.
> 
> Special thanks to the Hades Discord I'm in for cheering me on as I wrote this, you all are awesome!

Charon was not intrigued by the idea of sex. Never had been. He had the parts and the ability to perform, but no one interested him enough to be worth the act. It was strange to him, everyone else seemed to have an interest in sex. He’d communicated with others his feelings, his brothers, though younger, had no answers for him. Hypnos had cravings despite being asleep nearly all the time and Thanatos was clearly infatuated with his partners Megaera and Zagreus. His mother, Nyx, had offered comfort in his uncertainty but even she did not have answers.

Hermes was a stranger, turned business associate, turned friend and now turned beloved treasure in Charon’s heart.

They had talked about this in their own little language, Charon worried that Hermes was not getting enough in their relationship but the speedy messenger would reassure him that he could take care of his urges himself. He assured his love that he would never cheat, lie or hurt his heart in any way. Hermes was a good man, Charon had decided long ago and continued their relationship.

So as they sat by the Styx, enjoying one of their mutual days away from work, Hermes lay across Charon's lap as the taller god looked down on him with his lilac gaze.

Beautiful toned skin, gorgeous brown eyes, a perfectly white chiton accented with oranges, yellows and gold and a smile upon his lips as he talked about the gossip on Olympus.

“-So she blew up at Zeus again, I can’t really blame her though. I mean, he’s constantly seducing mortal women and barely paying any attention to Hera. And don’t get me started on Aphrodite!” He sped through words quicker than Charon counted coins.

“Grrraaa hhaa haaa…” Charon chuckled, Olympus sounded too busy for Charon. Too many gods milling about causing trouble. He had enough trouble with corralling the shades.

Hermes smiled up at him, “I love hearing you laugh, partner. It’s so unique, nothing else can compare.”

Charon responded with a plume of smoke forming a heart before taking off his wide brimmed hat and placing it atop Hermes’ head, “Laaaa crrruuuu.”

Hermes blushed softly, “I love you too.” He snuggled himself deeper into Charon’s lap, “So what’s been going on down here?”

Charon took a moment to think before leaning down and saying words softly between smoke. Despite a common misconception, Charon could actually speak, he just chose to communicate in growls and hisses with those he wasn’t as close to. He had everything needed to speak except the lips, so his pronunciation was off at times.

Hermes didn’t seem to mind at all, for which Charon was grateful, he actually seemed even excited at the prospect that he was considered important enough to be spoken to by the mysterious boatman.

“Oh yeah? Good to hear! I’ve always been rooting for Zagreus to finally let Meg and Than know how he feels. They’re good together, not as great as you and me obviously, but still good.” Hermes chuckled lightly, smile illuminating the room.

In that moment, Charon felt something stir within him. A strange and out of place feeling, different from love. His breath quickened, sending more smoke out and his limbs became taut, like he needed to act. His gaze was fixed on Hermes, who seemed content to lay across the lap of his love. Charon’s eyes dashed between exposed skin, feeling almost possessed as he set a long, spindly hand on Hermes’ thigh, thumb rubbing gentle circles against his skin.

His treasure looked up, confused, “Something the matter, partner-” He caught the gaze in Charon’s eye and immediately smirked, “I’m surprised, love, but not displeased…”

“Guuhhh…?” Charon himself was confused slightly, all signs pointed a certain direction, but he’d never been down the path before. What had changed? Why was Charon suddenly interested in what lay below Hermes’ chiton, what caused him to pay so much attention to his lips, why was his grip tightening slightly on his love’s thigh?

Hermes tilted his head before lifting himself up and straddling Charon and taking hold of Charon’s hand, guiding it back to his thigh, “I could be wrong, but you look aroused, partner... “ One of his hands slid across the cloth of his love’s robes and found what he was looking for, “Yep, definitely. So I guess the question is, what do you want to do about it…? No pressure towards any direction, love. I’ll support you no matter what you wish to do.’

That reassurance… It was sweet but Charon didn’t seem to have his usual sweet-tooth for such words, instead of an answer to Hermes’ question, he simply leaned in close and said, “Can we kiss?”

Hermes nodded, pressing his lips to the exposed skull of his love, kissing wasn’t the same for Charon. It was more the mingling of smoke with breath than dancing lips on lips.

The smoke poured out so quickly that Charon feared he might choke his little god, when Hermes pulled away, Charon was sure he had made a mistake. But as the smoke cleared, he saw Hermes smiling impishly, breathing in the last of the smoke hungrily. 

It was so… perplexing, it made Charon both concerned and hotter… His treasure was breathing in his smoke like it was his last breath, like he wanted… More?

As Hermes grew accustomed to the smoke in his lungs for a few moments, he eventually spoke, trailing out lavender wisps, “Still just want to kiss?” His dark eyes were looking up and Charon, like he was a meal to be savored.

Charon surprised himself by gently guiding his hand up Hermes’ thigh and to his exposed hip beneath the chiton, his love’s breath hitched, “Are you sure?”

Truthfully, he wasn’t completely, but he was leaning strongly towards yes, “I want to try…” He whispered.

Hermes smiled and took Charon’s hand from his hip to his own hand, “Then we should probably go somewhere private…” He glanced about the fields of Elysium, noting the shades wandering about in the distance.

Charon nodded and gently guided them towards his boat, his home wasn’t far, he just hoped the feelings wouldn’t change along the way.

~~~

Charon tied his boat to the hidden dock leading to his home, few knew where the boatman resided, Hermes was one of the few however.

He opened the hidden door and walked inside… Charon noted the odd fact of Hermes walking instead of using his little wings to fly or hover.

Charon thanked whatever caused these feelings, as they had not faded along the trip… If anything they grew stronger as they approached the hideaway. His imagination ran wild of what would happen when they got there.

He set his oar away from the Styx so the hands could not grab it and found a hurried pace to get inside. He looked around and saw no sign of Hermes and closed the door. Finally after he was sure no one would disturb them, he gave another look around and found his treasure, laying on his elbows in his coin scattered bed, his chiton half off, exposing his chest.

Smoke plumed from him steadily as he glided towards the bed, slowly undoing his chain and mantle, casting them aside and leaving him in nothing but his dark robes. He found a place next to Hermes on the bed, the obols jingling at the weight added to the bed, he looked at his love but dared not to touch.

Sensing the hesitation, Hermes sat up beside Charon, looking up at him. “Remember, we can stop at any point. I want you to enjoy this as much as me.” He placed a hand at Charon’s cheek before guiding it down his neck, to his ribcage and staying there, to feel the smoke in his chest rise and fall.

Charon shook his head, “Heeerrr meeeesss…” He growled, soon finding himself placing hands on his lover’s hips and pulling him closer.

Hermes pulled his chiton over his head, exposing himself and reaching behind his back to show off a cleverly hidden and filled glass container, not containing ambrosia or nectar.

Charon chuckled and striped himself of his layers as well, Hermes watching curiously. He exposed his ribcage, near-translucent skin showing the smoke and bones inside. As he began to slip out of the last of his robes he felt nervous. It didn’t matter that they were both gods, in this moment, it felt like they were fragile as mortals. He took a moment before revealing it all.

Hermes noticed the pause and gently placed a palm to his cheek, brown eyes meeting a lilac one. His gaze never drifted lower to see Charon’s erection, his focus was entirely on his face. 

Smoke lazily drifted from his mouth as he stared back, “Heeerrr meeesss..?”

The god of swiftness was so slow and gentle with him, quietly asking once again, “Are you sure, love?” It was no fake concern to try and get things moving, Hermes was legitimately worried for his lover. Strangely, it made Charon’s breath quicken. Something about the genuine care was exactly what he needed.

He leaned in close and breathed out more smoke, what didn’t get breathed in by Hermes floated up and formed hearts. He placed his own hand over Hermes’ and guided him to his chest, nodding slowly to his treasure. 

Hermes peppered his lover with gentle kisses as his other hand passed the glass full of lube, “You’re going to need to open me up…” He says quietly, lifting his ass up and brushing their cocks together for a moment.

A moan escaped Charon at the simple touch of sensitive skin against skin. He poured the lube across his fingers and slipped his hand between Hermes’ thighs, reaching up to circle his entrance with one finger. Hermes shuddered at the coolness, mewling softly. Escalating into a groan as Charon pressed his finger inside.

“Yes, good. Just like that…” Hermes praised between delightful noises.

Charon took his time opening up the messenger god, between the praising and the lovely groans, it felt right to take his time and strangely there were no complaints from the usually speedy lover.

When Charon had finally opened him up, Hermes had worked up a sweat and laid across his back on the bed, obols jingling as he stared up at his love, “Please, Charon… Love, I’m ready…”

Charon regarded the sight before him, taking in the gorgeous moment before lining himself up with Hermes, pressing his tip to his entrance.

“Ple-” He was cut off by Charon pushing inside and leaning down to breathe more purple smoke onto his treasure. Hermes happily groaned and breathed in the smoke, his head spinning from both the lack of air and the pleasure from Charon inside him.

Charon moved in deeper, appreciating the warmth, tightness and most importantly the noises. From moans, groans, mewls and hitched breaths, it was music to Charon. How could he have known that Hermes was capable of such noises?

Did he make these noises when he took care of himself? Did he call Charon’s name when he came? So many things to ask, but no time now. Charon felt the heat rising his abdomen as he began to thrust, he knew what would happen when that inferno undid itself.

Hermes dug his nails into Charon’s boney back, “You’re doing gr-Ah!” He cried out as Charon hit the bundle of nerves with a thrust, “Oh please, please, please… Do that again…”

Charon reached to take hold of Hermes’ cock and pumped it along with his thrusts, careful to avoid those nerves. As much as he wanted to please Hermes, he wanted some pleasure himself.

Hermes whined, “Please… Love, I can’t take much more.” Charon swiped his thumb across the tip of his lover’s cock, causing Hermes to moan lowly, “St-stop teasing me!”

Something about the begging was spurring Charon on. He thrust himself deep into Hermes, moaning out lavender smoke as he picked up the pace. The bed jingled with obols as they both began to groan in unison.

Charon felt himself get close and took his hand away from Hermes’ cock, the smaller god mewling at the loss. Charon leaned in closer and blew smoke towards his lover as he thrust straight against the nerves that had made Hermes beg before.

Hermes cried out but Charon didn’t stop, he continued to press against the bundle of nerves again and again until Hermes came across his chest with a loud cry of Charon’s name.

Charon couldn’t hold back after that, he lost his rhythm and thrust aimlessly, chasing his own orgasm until he felt the fire inside rise to crescendo and he filled Hermes with his cum. 

He growled lowly as he cuddled up against Hermes, pulling himself from his lover’s hole. He rested his head on Hermes’ shoulder. 

Hermes was quiet for a long time before saying through a smile, “You did wonderful, love…”

Charon released little heart shapes of smoke before whispering, “Can we do this again?”

His treasure chuckled happily, “As long as you wish…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!
> 
> For future updates on fics and my art, follow me @ArtThornes or @StrangeThornes (18+)


End file.
